


A Subconscious Song

by SonjaJade



Category: Blood+
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Haji spends some time with Saya on Christmas, and has a touching encounter with her despite her deep thirty year sleep.





	

Christmas in Okinawa was peaceful and quiet.  Lights dominated the landscapes in an effort to transform tropical into tundra, but the warm ocean breezes broke the illusion too quickly.  Still though, Christmas Eve was still and calm, nothing like the Christmases Haji had spent in France all those years ago, before his transformation.  
  
For the most part, he held to those old traditions, if he held to any at all during the holiday season.  But there were some parts of Japanese culture he’d relented and adopted.  On the night before the holiday, he’d get the key to the Miyagusuku tomb and spend the entire night playing his cello to the girl in the cocoon- the girl he’d sworn his life to, a monster like himself, but an angel just the same.  
  
He would bring a small cake topped with white icing and strawberries to ceremoniously sit between them, and he’d watch her silken coffin stir in response to the notes he offered her.  Though there was still a good ten years before her awakening, it was as if Saya was alert to the outside world despite her hibernating form.  
  
Down below the memorial, bells would chime at midnight to herald the official arrival of Christmas, and Haji would pause his bowing to listen.  He’d smile and look over at the dusty cocoon and quietly say, “ _Joyeux Noel_ , Saya.”  
  
Always, her spun bindings would flex at his words, how he imagined an unborn baby might turn in its mother’s womb.  Saya may be sleeping, but she wasn’t unaware.  When he’d realized she knew more than old memories and dreams while slumbering, that’s when Haji began keeping important dates with her.  When she awoke, he would be by her side, their lives would be at peace, and he hoped she wouldn’t fall into her deep slumber in another three years, and perhaps revert to before she was at war with her sister.  She didn’t use to sleep like that when he grew up alongside her.  
  
He picked up his instrument and began to play her favorite carol that her could recall from those old memories, “ _Bel Astre que J'adore_ ”.  The tune was old, the words long forgotten in his mind, but the melody was haunting and melancholy, he felt; it was something almost sad instead of joyous.  But he knew Saya adored it and played it anyway, languid and lilting in the small space.  
  
As he played, he could swear that her sweet voice was humming the harmony line…  His guts fluttered in that way only Saya could achieve, and though it was likely his own imagination, he let himself believe she was humming along with him.  Haji would play the tune several times over, just to keep that sound of her alive, just for a little longer…  
  
When at last he stopped, silence reigned in the tomb once more.  The warm ocean winds blew fresh air into the mausoleum and he took a moment to crack the knuckles of his left hand.  Just as he was about to play another tune, a whispered request came from the sticky nest his love was lying in.  
  
“One more time…”  It was the sound of someone talking in their sleep, but awake enough to register their current surroundings.  
  
Haji’s heart leapt excitedly.  He swallowed, then answered her.  
  
“Of course, Saya.”  
  
After all, he was still her chevalier.


End file.
